In general, vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSEL) are constructed by providing a substrate with very smooth surface. A first stack of mirrors is then grown on the surface by semiconductor manufacturing techniques. An active area is grown on the upper surface of the first mirror stack and a second mirror stack is grown on the upper surface of the active area. Generally, one metal contact is provided on the reverse surface of the substrate and a second metal contact is provided on the upper surface of the second mirror stack.
The major problems that occur are to contain the lasing, or optical mode to a lowest order mode and to contain current flow to approximately the volume of the VCSEL in which lasing is occurring. Higher order lasing and extraneous flow of current outside the lasing area produces heat in the VCSEL and causes a substantial loss of power and efficiency.